1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable mudguard.
2. Related Prior Art
In Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 522956 is disclosed an inflatable mudguard 20. When flat, the inflatable mudguard 20 looks like a strip. The inflatable mudguard 20 includes a check valve 23 through which air can be pumped therein. The inflatable mudguard 20 is attached to a seat tube of a bicycle by means of a clamping device 30. The clamping device 30 includes an upperjaw 31 and a lowerjaw 32. The inflatable mudguard 20 includes an end 21 sandwiched between the jaws 31 and 32. The end 21 of the inflatable mudguard 20 is clamped means of the clamping device 30 firmly as the jaws 31 and 32 are forced toward each other by means of two screws 40. The lower jaw 32 is formed with a C-clip 321 for clipping the seat tube. The clipping of the seat tube by the C-clip 321 is tightened by means of a buckle 33.
However, several problems have been encountered in the use of this conventional inflatable mudguard.
Firstly, it is inconvenient to pump the inflatable mudguard 20. The check valve 23 of the inflatable mudguard 20 is different from that of a bicycle wheel. Hence, a rider needs a pump for the inflatable mudguard 20 and another pump for the wheels. Alternatively, the rider has to pump the inflatable mudguard 20 with his or her mouth.
Secondly, its performance is poor, and its lifecycle short. When flat, it looks like a strip. When pumped, it provides limited support for itself. When much mud is adhered to it, or when a force is exerted on it, its rear end will fall. In worst cases, its rear end will rub against a wheel and soon wear away.
Thirdly, it is inconvenient to store the inflatable mudguard 20. When flat, the inflatable mudguard 20 looks like a strip. The inflatable mudguard 20 cannot be rolled up and tied automatically. The rider has to roll up the inflatable mudguard 20 and tie the same manually.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.